Not So Relaxing Vacation
by RogueXKitty
Summary: What do you get when you mix in a cruise ship, Romy, Kurt, Kitty,and what? Logan. Gambit and Nightcrawler decide they need to surprise their women on a long needed vacation. Which turns into everything except a relaxing surprise for the couples.
1. Surprises

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the x-men comics or any of the x-men comic book characters. _

_Please review for this story since its my first fanfiction.._

_Kitty- "OMG, is someone like totally writing me and Kurt as a COUPLE-eeeeeeeeeeep- Nobody ever like writes us!"_

_Kurt- "Ja, is it very rare for people to write us as a couple."_

_Writer X-Kitty- "I know right!" _

_Rogue- "Wait up y'all does that mean ah have mah powers under control?"_

_Writer X-Rogue- "YEPPERS, I thought it would be a good idea for you to have your powers under control."_

_Gambit- "Ahh yeah Chere, we're getting it on tonight!"_

_Logan- "Fuck, why did I decide to go on this trip again?"_

_Enjoy the chapter_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_"__Kurt come on just like tell me please" _**Kitty shouts out with the anticipation of our trip which is driving her crazy. Logan turned his head to look at them then quickly turn back and watch the road. **

_"__Kitty shut up if you wanna get there safely!" _**_ Logan spits out in annoyed growl to make her shut her trap._**

_"B-bbbbut I don't even like know where we're like going." _

**"Katzchen**_ just vait it's called a surprise for a reason" _**_ The furry elf responds calming her down just for a little while._**

"Kitty just calm down ah don't either." **_Stripes tell her, breaking attention and hands off of Gumbo for a second._**

**_Kitty finally shuts her trap for about 10 minutes, but that does not last for long. For a little while longer it's just Kitty being annoying and Kurt trying to shut her up, nicely, and Stripes and Gumbo being overly touchy seeing how she just gained control of her powers. It continues until they hit some traffic which delays the quick trip. The scene in the back of the limo is Gambit and Rogue being over friendly with eachother.. again and with Kitty and Kurt doing the same thing they have the whole drive._**

_"You know you didn't have to drive Logan we could have easily paid someone to." _**_Gumbo explains to Logan, whose driving._**

"Nah, I wanted to drive anyways bub, plus you two have already spent enough- **_Which is when Logan getting cut off by, guess who, Kitty._**

_"Like what are you doing, please like tell me."_ ** Kitty complains again because lets be honest she can't be quiet for two seconds, poor Kurt.**

_"Katherine shut up." _**I heel at her getting more and more annoyed. Which worked apparently because she shut up.**

_"Don't worry we should be there soon liebling."_ **Kurt consoles her by caressing her cheek and giving her a quick kiss.****  
**

**_ As the limo starts to get closer and the smell of the salt water creeps into the limo, which makes the annoying questions start, again._**

_"Please stop we're almost there."_ **Logan t****ells_ Kitty._**

**_She hushes until they get into sight of the cruise ships which is when the the surprise faces of Kitty and Rogue show up. _**

_"KURT!" **Kitty **_**_yells out by proceeding to jump on top of her lover, Kurt. _**

_"Thank you thank you thank you!" _**_She says with a follow. "Ump." From Kurt being suffocated from Kitty's death hug and appreciation. _**

_"Oh sorry did I like hurt you ?" _**_Kitty ask Kurt and getting off of him._**

_"No its okay." _**_He tells Kitty. _**

_"Aw shugah ya didn't." **Rogue **_**_says, lightly blushing, as she gives him a little-too-long-for- Logans- liking kiss. Then Logan parks the car and says_**

_"OK time to go." **Logan rushes all of the couples out of the limo.**_

**_Then Kurt messes with his image inducer which makes him looks human. Then Gambit puts on his sunglasses and gets a look from Rogue. They all head toward the ship and get in line to the guy taking the tickets. Kurt walks up and gives him his and Kitty's tickets._**

_"Mr. Wagner, and Ms. Pryde." _**_He says letting them pass. Then Gambit goes next._**

_"Mr. LeBeau and Ms. Darkholme." _**_He says letting them pass. Then when Logan walks up and he gives him a slightly dirty look then takes Logan's ticket._**

_"Mr. Hewlett." ** The ticket master says and as the x-men walk on board the ticket master picks up his phone and says,**_

_**"**Everything is going as planned"_

_PLLEASE R-R! _


	2. Showing Thanks- Kitty Style

**Disclaimer: I claim no credit for any the x-men comics or the x-men comic book characters. **

**AN: This is a warning right now.. The rating is M and this chapter is capital M! Hope you enjoy! This is my first time writing fanfiction story and my first lemon so please review and if you wish you can follow or favorite because your just nice like that. **

**Rogue: "oooo! Lemon and smut just what ah like to read.."**

**Gambit:" Didn't know ya like that kinda thing chere" **

**Kitty: "Ohh yeah, she is like all into that kinda thing" **

**Rogue :"Kitty, do us all a favor and shut up"**

**Kurt:" I do not think I should have heard that, Schwester"**

**Logan:"Elf, none of us should of heard that."**

**XKitty-Author-"Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, been busy summer"**

**Enjoy...**

**_Kitty drags me around by my as we try to find our room. When we finally make it there I am completely out of breath._**

_"Kätzchen, please slow down im going to faint." _

_"I'm just so totally excited, like I've never been on a cruise before, it's just like so cool."_**She tells me as she unlocks the down and walks in the room.**

_"Wow." _**_She says taking in the room and lies on the bed._**

_"Kurt feel the bed its like so soft!" _**_I laugh and sit beside her on the bed. she then sits up and hugs me._**

_"Thank you Elf." _**_She whispers in my ear. She lies back down and grabs my wrist and messes with the image inducer._**

_"How do you even work this?" _**_She asks. I then take my wrist back and turn myself back to my normal form. She then sits back up and crawls onto my lap and kisses me and then she wraps her arms around my neck._**

_"Kätzchen?" _**_I mumble._**

_"Hm?" _**_She backs her face form mine a little._**

_"You ok?" _**_I ask her._**

_"Yeah." _**She responds as she starts to kiss me again.**

_"Hmm" _**_I smile against her lips as she then slides her hand down my chest and slips her hand into my shirt and wraps her arms around my waist. I hesitate then slowly wrap my arm around her waist. Then she takes my shirt off and warps her legs around me. I then stand up and pin her to the wall. She hides her face in my shoulder and blushes. I then take off her shirt off._**

_"__uhh" _**_She whimpers quietly as I then move her back to the bed and put her on top of me. I put my fingers under her chin and pull her face towards mine and kiss her. I wrap my tail around her thigh._** **_She moves her hand down my chest and hooks two of her fingers in my pants._**

_"__hmmm, be careful Kittteh" _**_She slides her body down mine and undoes my pants and starts to play with my penis. I let out a soft moan._** **_She then leans in and starts to suck._** **_I wrap my tail around her arm and moan trying not to be too loud but it gets hard as i get closer to cumming until I finally do. I let out a loud moan. I look at Kitty and see the mess I left._** **_I wipe off her face off and wrap my arms around her and mess with her bra until it comes off._**

_"__Kurt" _**_She moans as I then kiss her lips, then neck, then suck a little on her nipple lightly making her moan even more. I then move my hand to her pants undoing them as slowly as possible. I then slip a finger in her which almost became her undoing._**

_"Kurt" _**_She moans as I get faster I poke at her butt with my tail._**

"Kurt!" **_She yells out as she wraps her arms around me hold me tightly until she cums moaning loudly. She sighs and her breathing slows. She wraps her legs around me I stand up and pin her to the wall. I hold her wrist up with one and the other I held her waist up,_** **_I hesitate a little but as she starts to move her hips at me I snapped and started thrust into her with all my might._**

_"__Ahhhh" _**_She moans louder and louder. As I get faster I start to moan also. She soon reaches her orgasm and then a few more thrusts later I follow her. And then we fall through the wall and look up, my eye sight slightly blurred, and see Logan. Both Kitty and my face turn bright red. From either pure embarrassment or post orgasmic pleasure I don't know._** **_Kitty hides her face in my shoulder._**

"Nope!" **_Logan growls as he storms out the room. I teleport us back._**

Bamf

_"I'm sorry." _**_She whispers_**.

_"We can probably talk to him in a lit.." _**_She trails off unable to finish her sentence from embarrassment._**

_"It's ok I'm sure we can talk to him later." _**_I tell her. I pull out and hold her close to me_****_._**


	3. Showing Thanks- Rogue Style

**SHOUT OUT TO OUR FIRST REVIEWER: tx peppa! YOU ROCK! THANKS! **

**Disclaimer: I claim no credit for any the x-men comics or the x-men comic book characters.**

**AN: This is a warning right now.. The rating is M and this chapter is capital M! Hope you enjoy! This is my first time writing fanfiction story and my first lemon so please review and if you wish you can follow or favorite because your just nice like that.**

**Enjoy... PROFITEZ**

**FYI- I do not speak French so please excuse any error and feel free review about what you might want the future of this story to go! Whose your favorite couple? This is for the all the Romy fans( me) out there.. this chapters for you! **

**Anyway... Enjoy the chapter! **

**_"Swamp Rat… yah know yah didn't' have to do this" Rogue shrugged her shoulders and gave me a look of embarrassment._**

**_"Ma ch_****_ère"_** **( I cup her face with my hands)** **_"No offense _****_ch_****_ère but you're as tense as t'ey come" _**

**_"_****_Ahm not! Ah jus…."_** **Rogue was about to go back into the argument of how I shouldn't surprise her and she was fine working another shift and teaching position at the institute. I love mah chère with all mah heart but sometimes she takes in too much and doesn't let anyone in, en particulier me. But she stops in her tracks as she sees our room.**

**_"_****_Rems"_** **She looked at me liked she had seen a ghost.**

**_"_****_Yah, Ma belle_****_?"_** **I play coy but trying not to grin like a Cheshire cat. **

**She responded by throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me with such passion I have not seen her in in our entire relationship. **

**_"_****_Hmmm"_** **was I could say as she released her arms and mouth from mine much to my dismay.**

**_"_****_Rems, how much did all this costcha?"_** **She asked a little breathless and blushing with embarrassment from our shared kiss. **

**_"_****_Ma petite_****_, don't worry yah pretty little head about not'ing" _**

**_"_****_But Rems.." _**

**_"_****_Non"_**

**_"_****_Are yah sure?"_** **Rogue asked again… Dang… My women be stubborn**

**_"_****_Ma chère_****_, in mah life I have not been sure about alotta t'ings but you and this vacation ain't one of 'em" _**I **finally told her straight.. Now I am going to be thanking myself and my awesome wits for booking this cruise or be banging my head against the bathroom door for it. **

**_"_****_okah its just…"_** **She shrugged as she trailed off and got a weird look in her eyes when she saw the bed covered in roses. I don't usually do this to ma chère**** but times like these I t'ink she gotta better poker face than me! I very slowly open up my empathy and read her emotions: nervousness( going to have to fix t'at one), embarrassment, slight anger(ma chère hates surprises), endearment and love( for me of course) , and the lost one hit him harder than rocks LUST.. I slowly cub her face in my hands and tell her to breathe and to tell me whats wrong.**

**_"_****_I dunno how to t'ank yah for all this, shugah"_** **She kept avoiding my gaze and that's when I knew I needed to just get it out in the open and say what I want her to say.**

**_"_****_I can t'ink of afew ways, chère_****_"_** **I said suggestively**.

**_"_****_I dunno how Rems.. this is all new ta meh and its really hard… I just.." _****She kept trailing off which meant if speaking didn't work then to heck with it lets use the next best thing.. I decreased the last few inches between us and started to kiss her like they're was no tomorrow..**

**I slowly slide my hands down her body I lift her thighs to my hips and carry her to the bed. I then throw her down on the bed and climb on top of her. **

**_"Remy,"_** **she mumbles shyly. I slide my hand up her short cut shirt and feel her back to get to her bra and I undo it. I lean my head in to her shoulder and bite her neck. I move my hand to her breast she squeezes my wrist.**

******_"Chere its OK."_** **I tell her leaving hickeys all down her neck. With each hickey I leave getting a soft moan to follow. I pull her shirt off over her head and slip her bra off. She tugs at my T silently begging me to take it off. I quickly take it off and pick her up. I walk over to the wall and slam her against it with a thump and a needy moan.**

**_"Remy please stop teasing me."_** **She whispers to me. I laugh before I respond**

******_"Ah but chere its so fun to tease y'" _****I say ask I tap her nose then slide my hand down her chest to the rim of her shorts. She wraps her arms and legs around me leaving no space between us. She grinds herself against me. I let out a low laugh as I undo her shorts. She straightens her leg just for a second to let her shorts slip off her body uncovering her thin lacey thong. I just hook my finger in it and snap the thin elastic. I snap the other side and let I fall off her body. She then moves her hand to my zipper undoing my pants I let them fall to my ankles my penis just begging to leave the constraint of my underwear. She tugs at the elastic of my underwear letting it fall to my ankles. I let my fingers linger near her opening.**

******_"Remahhh stop."_** **She begs me. I slip a few fingers into her letting a moan echo in the room. I feel her soaking my hand as I enter in and out. Hearing her moans grow louder as I continue. She grabs my penis as she gets close to cumming. **

**_"REMY!"_** **She yells out seizing up. She then slides herself down me. She the licks the underside of my penis. She wraps her mouth around it going as far as her mouth will let her and back. Faster and faster as she continues. I let out deep moans louder and louder as she goes. When I finally cum what didn't fall out of her mouth she swallowed the rest she whipped away as she stood back up. I pick her up by her hips. She wraps her legs around me as I slip into her.**

**_"Uhhhh Remy."_** **She moans as go deeper. As I get deeper and deeper she holds my biceps tighter and tighter. I slowly go in and out getting faster as I go.**

**_"Remy keep going please."_** **She moans out not wanting it to stop. I put my hands beside her as I get faster basically slamming her on the wall over and over. **

**_"Uhhhh"_**** she moans out louder and louder until she screams out.**

******_"REMY!"_** **_Stiffening_**** up and cumming. I moan out after her and put her back down slipping myself out of her. Soon after pulling my pant up I hear Logan yell out** **_"Nope."_** **I throw my shirt back on at peek out the door. Chere follows behind me (just not as clothed) and hides behind me. We watch as he storms off. We both agree we probably shouldn't mess with him he seems very upset.**

Pleaseeeeeee Review and tell me what you think of my story... witth a cherry cajun on top.. Its my first fanfiction and the more you review the more you get of this story.. thank you 3


	4. Cruise Adventures

Hey sorry with the late update Monday, June 16, was my birthday and I have been busy trying to plan a birthday party and fun stuff this summer.. And just for you I made a long chapter.. Aren't I so nice and guess what so are YOU because you know what.?! You are going to review! Yeppers! Go on and hit that review button… pplleaasseeeee! I need some inspiration for this story. So who should be on the boat hmhm mystique? Sabretooth? Riptide? BellaDonna? Who knows! You WONT unless YOU review and tell me who YOU want to "accidentally" be on the cruise.. ..

Disclaimer: Marvels owns it all and I own nothing but these words..

**Rogue:" Ah am lovin' this relaxing trip!" **

**Kitty:"Are you like stupid, look at the title of this story: NOT SO RELAXING VACATION."**

**Gambit:"yeah, chere I have to admit something is defently going to go wrong."**

**Kurt: "Stop vorrrying and read the chapter!"**

**00000000000000000000**

**As the events go through his mind, he really should have said no to Gumbo and not have driven them to the cruise and accepted the offer to come along and chaperon.**

_**"Why did I have to agree to be a "dad" on this damn trip"**_ **Growled Logan as he sipped his beer.**

_**"LOGAN?"**_ **Said a voice in surprise a couple of bar stools over.**

**Logan looked over to find the identity of the voice half expecting it to be Kitty or Kurt trying to apologize for "loosing" control back at the cabins, but was surprised to see Ororo walking towards him.**

_**"What are you doing here?"**_**exclaimed Logan as he pushed the bar stool out next to him for her to sit on.**

_**"I came here to have a little fun and Remy said he has an extra ticket so he-"**_ **but Storm was cut off from a growl from Logan and**_**"Shoulda known that Cajun had something up his sleeve"**_ **Logan mumbled.**

_**"Logan, I have no idea what you're talking about, care to explain?"**_ **Storm asked**. _**"Gumbo and the elf decided to surprise Kitty and Stripes on a cruise to relax both of them and Gumbo asked if I wanted to go because he had an extra ticket"**_

_**"Well maybe he really did buy extra tickets or he is trying to be nice to you because he knows how much Rogue respects and cares about you. No matter what the circumstances of why and where he got the tickets we should probable enjoy this break from the students at the institute, right?"**_**Storm reasoned.**

_**"If you say so but I ain't gonna put up with no funny business from that Swamp Trash**_!" **Logan growled.**_**"LOGAN!"**_ **Storm exclaimed**

_**"You should be careful of your wording, no matter what your feelings are for Remy, Rogue cares a lot about him and it would be wise to not to start anything on the start of a 2 week cruise. Where, I might remind you, we are ALL going to be together."**_  
_**"Well aren't you the voice of reason"**_ **Logan said..**_**"Like always"**_**he mumbled.**

_**"Now let's try to have some fun, I have saw some poker tables and a pool table over in the downstairs lounge area. Why don't we check it out?"**_ **Storm said as she stood up and motioned him to the elevator and swayed her hips to somehow get him off his mood and have some fun.**

_**"Fine"**_ **Logan grumbled swinging his beer, nearly full, down his throat. As Logan joined Storm in the elevator and both seemingly having a good time, but little did they see the bar tenders eyes flash yellow and back to brown again as the elevator closed.**

_**"Roguey"**_ **Remy said softly as he tried to hurry Rogue out of the bathroom.**

**Still no answer.**

_**"C'mon, I want to get to the poker tables before all the moneys run out" Remy wined as he tried to open the door with his lock picks"**_ **After 1 hour in the bathroom Remy was getting annoyed with Rogue because she refused to answer him.**

_**"Just wait a cotton pickin' second Swamp Rat!"**_ **Rogue shouted as she rushed to open the bathroom door and Remy almost fell over with the sight he saw.**

_**"Mon Deui"**_ **He muttered as he stood there with his jaw slightly open.**

_**"Yah just gonna stand there or are you gonna actually wait until I am ready or not, Swamp Rat"**_**Rogue said slightly annoyed.**

_**"Mon cheri, you can wear that if you want to but I don't know about all those girlfriends and wives whose husbands and boyfriends gonna be staring at you"**_ **He said as he tried to stifle a laugh. Rogue was wearing,Melrose Push-Up Bra****,Remys Christmas gift to Rogue, that raised and made her already amazing chest look bigger and more voluptuous with matching thong on.**

_**"AH AM NOT WEARIN' THIS OUTSIDE THIS CABIN AND CAN YAH PAHLEASE GET KITTEH FROM THE OTHER ROOM, ah uh need her hehlp?!"**_ **Rogue exclaimed with frustration.**

_**Remy slowly but surely went to get Kitty and knocked on Kitty and Kurts Cabin.**_

Knock Knock

**Kurt opened the door with only his boxers on and a full six pack and looked confused.**

_**"Hey, vhat do you need?"**_ **Kurt said a little breathless.**

_**"Rogue, um, needs Kittehs help something right away**_." **Remy said knowing full well what is going on behind that door**.

_**"She'll be ready in a sec"**_ **Kurt said as bamfed into the bathroom and out and again.**

_**"OK"**_ **Remy said.**

**Kitty comes out a little flushed and a worried look on her face.**_**"Hey, whats wrong with Rogue"**_

_**'I dunno, she been in tha' bathroom for about a' hour or so"**_

_**"OK, I'll see whatcha did wrong"**_ **Kitty said as they walked into Remy and Rogue's cabin.**

_**"Kitteh!"**_ **Rogue yelled as she pulled Kitty into the bathroom and locked the door leaving a very bewildered Remy.**

_**"I don't which damn dress to choose and which shoes to match and then there's make up and uhghghg"**_**Rogue groans as she rambles on.**

_**"Ok so what are we going for?"**_ **Kitty asks as she drives straight into the bag Rogue calls her make up bag.**

_**"Um Idk sexy because Remy said he to ask me some questions and he wants to take our relationship to the next level in some ways and I don't really know what the crap he is talking 'bout when he speaks like thaht**_" **Rogue says on she sits by the tub.**

_**"Well let's try this!"**_ **Kitty said holding up a skimpy red dress that was dazzled in rhinestones.**

_**"Ah said sexay not a stripper, Kitteh! This is important to me sugar. Ah don't know what he plans to ask me but I want to be ready!"**_ **She cried out as she was on her last straw**.

_**"Ook, I get it. You think he might ask you THE QUESTION?! Or maybe want to try something like kinky sex?! Or or or-"**_ **but Kitty stopped her rambling when she saw Rogue's face. As If for one last trial in defeat Rouge raised her hand and pointed to the door and Kitty didn't fight her. Kitty knew that talking about stuff like this was something Rogue and her did not do and know she blew it.**

_**"Sorry, I didn't mean to like scare you, you know."**_

_**"Ah know shugah, ah understand"**_ **Rogue said as she slipped into her silk robe.**

_**"I hope you like have a good time tonight and tell me all about what happens, ok?"**_ _**Kitty said**_

**Rogue shrugged her shoulders** _**"Sure will sugar, I guess relationships are a whole lot harder than on tv and movies. I just wish he would tell me what this trip really means. Because I know damn well it ain't just a trip to relax or give me and him some alone time… UGH they're has got to be more than meets the eye..."**_**She trailed off not really knowing what to say.**

_**"Just try to you know enjoy the trip ok" Kitty said**_

**Then Kitty ran out of the cabin looking like she had seen and ghost and gave Remy a weird and confused look and mouthed**_**"good luck"**_**and closed the door to they're cabin.**

_**"Ma belle, can ya open the door for this ole' Cajun?"**_ **Remy cooed at door to try to coax Rogue into coming out. The door clicked and he opened the door to find rogue on the floor and looking like she was on her last wits end and holding back the tears. Remy had found like this before but she never let him come close enough to let him console her. But she was going show him a side of her that not a lot of people could. And he was going to take full advantage.**

_**"What's wrong ma chere?"**_

_**"Ah think I'm doing this wrong.."**_ **Rogue shrugged her shoulders and laid her head on Remy's chest and cuddled into him.**

_**"You're doing what wrong?"**_ **Remy asked**

_**"ahh"**_ **Rogue trailed off not knowing to put this in words**

_**"Please tell me, Anna."**_ **Remy pleaded**

_**"THIS!"**_ **Rogue yelled as she pulled up arms and pointed to him and back to her again.**

_**"Ah dunno how to act, Ah dunno what to expect from this relationship emotionally or physically.. hehe we have only had sex a couple of times and I dunno how to do that right either"**_ **Rogue started to hold back the tears as she was talking to no avail.**

"_**Anna"**_**Remy pleaded to get her to look at him and he took his hand cupped her face and made him face her.**

_**"Ma petite, ya are tryin' the best' ya can with this, but its new territory and a new chapter in your life and in mois"**_ **He said as he pulled her into an embrace and rubbed circles on her back.**

_**"hmm"**_ **she said feeling a little better.**

_**"Now why don't I order some wine and I'll order in as well and that way you don' have to change and fret and I will be able to see you in that sexy little thing you got on a little longer, non**_" **Remy explained as he reached for the phone.**

_**"Okay"**_ **She said in small voice.**

**As Rogue was about to walk into the bedroom she saw Remy get a huge smile on his face and Rogue gave him a confused look.**

_**"what?"**_

_**"You ticklish mon chere?"**_

_**"uh uh, don't you dar-"**_ **but she was cut off as Remy picked her up over his shoulders and threw her on the bed.**

**The only things heard down the halls were the laughter and shrieking of Rogue.**

_**000000000000**_

_**"Vhat was that?"**_ **Kurt exclaimed as he walked out of the bathroom.**

_**"Sounded like Remy was successful in changing Rogue's moods"**_ **Kitty mumbled**

_**"was"**_ **Kurt said with a confused look on his face**

_**"Oh nothing, I'll tell you later but for now you owe me a backrub**_" **Kitty said matter-of-factly**

**"Ok ok"** **Kurt said as he bamfed over to the bed and straddled Kitty's back and started to rub.**

_**"Hmm, you know what?"**_ **Kitty asked thoroughly enjoying getting the spa treatment.**

_**"was"**_

_**"I think we should have invited someone for Logan to hang with or something"**_

_**"You are a one crazy kitten"**_

_**"No I'm serious, we should of maybe Remy should have invited someone like Storm to come because she is like one of the only people that like Logan can actually stand"**_

**"You think so"** **Kurt said as he pushed on a sensitive spot on Kitty's shoulder**

_**"hmm yes"**_ **Kitty said**

_**"I don't know, I think Storm just puts up with his attitude"**_

**_"Yeah maybe baby"_** **Kitty joked and started moan and Kurt's fingers started to travel south on Kitty's** **body.**

**000000000000000**

_**"I WIN"**_ **Storm exclaimed**

_**"Fine but that's only because I have drunken a couple of beers and you haven't"**_ **Logan groaned**

_**"Oh stop being such a sore loser"**_ **Storm said as she punched him in the chest.**

_**"Well I better get my way back to my cabin or I won't get any sleep tonight. It's already 12:00"**_**Logan reasoned**

_**"Oh look whose being the responsible one now"**_ **Storm said in a posh tone.**

_**"Whatever"**_ **Logan said and walked passed Ororo and into the elevator.**

_**"Hmm"**_ **Storm said as the elevator door opened back up**

_**"Ready to play a rematch, are we?"**_ **Storm said but as she turned around she was meant with a cold compress to her mouth and started to black out as she inhaled the chemicals.**

**Please R-R! It would mean ALOT to me.**


	5. Just Tell Me The Truth

**Disclaimer: I claim no credit for any the x-men comics or the x-men comic book characters.**

**PLEASE R-R! IT GIVES ME ENCOURAGEMENT AND EVERY 2 REVIEWS I GET I WRITE A CHAPTER... **

**Remy- "C'mon Chere, de author finally updated the story!"**

**Rogue- "Im coming Swamp Rat! Finally! I thought she might have fallen off of the earth!" **

**Kitty- "KKUUUURRRTTTTTTTTTTT, I think you might get some in this chapter?"**

**Kurt- "OOO YAY" I was getting tired of not being vitten" **

**Logan-"Shut up"**

**Author-(Me)"Im sorry Logan, but your not in this chapter... but you can be in my bed if you want " ;P**

**Enjoy... PROFITEZ**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**_"I can't believe yu would be so naïve as to think I am cheating on yu!?" _****Kurt screamed at Kitty**

**_"Me!? Naive?! ARE YOU SERIOUS KURT! I IWSH I NEVER WOULD HAVE GONE ON THIS DUMB TRIP WITH YOU! _****Kitty screamed as she ran out of their cabin with tears streaming****_._**

**_Kätzchen! Warten! _****Kurt yelled at her as he ran towards her through the hall but then teleported as he heard a scream from the lower deck that was kittys.**

**_0-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Earlier That Day_**

**_"Remaah, we hafta at leas' trah tah leave this cabhin before we set sail on Carabeahns!" _****Rogue slurred through her words as she tried to get out of bed.**

**_"Chere, yu kno' yu hafta at least be able t' stand" _****Remy chuckled as he watched his cher epically failing at trying to stand. **

**_"AH CAN TOOOO" _****Rogue protested as she once again fell to the ground but this time Remy rushed over and caught her up in his arms. **

**_"Let meh run ya a bath, darling" _****Remy insisted and put Rogue back on the bed.**

**"****_Shouldn't invulnerability work on hangovers and being drunk!" _****Rogue argued as Remy shrugged and went into the bathroom shaking his head to draw her bath. **

**_"REMAHHHHHH!" _****Rogue yelled **

**"****_QUE?" _****Remy asks as he rushes back into the room to see Rogue's head hanging off the side of the bed and that she had stripped to just being in her bra and panties. **

**_"Yah look realllllly funneh upsahdown" _****Rogue slured as she out stretched her arms for her Remy to pick her up from her position for a bath. **

**Remy obliged by taking her in his arms and bringing her in the bathroom. He set her down on the marble counter next to the sink. He bends down to stop the running water and put more bubbles in the tub. **

**"Hey cher- woah! Watcha doin' ther' chere!" In a split three seconds Rogue had put her arms around her Cajuns neck and flipped him over so that they're hips met. Rogue sought out his mouth with full on passion. **

**"hmmm" Rogue sighed as Remy started to touch her in all the right places.. **_GOD.. He played her like an instrument.. _

**Rogue in a rush started to throw off her Cajuns clothes faster than a jack rabbit as they're tongues fought for dominance. Remy, suddenly full of energy and aroused, took off his wife beater that Rogue was having such trouble with. **

**_"God.. Remahh" _****Rogue moaned as she saw her Cajun's wash board abs. She reached out and started to kiss all around his neck and started to lick down a trail from his neck to his abs.**

**_"Anna.." _****Remy moaned which encouraged Rogue even more. She started to flick and bite his nipples and licking a trail back up to his neck…**

**"****_Chere.. uhh" Remy moaned _**

** Then his jaw.. Another moan and his hands were now planted hard on her hips.**

** Then she nibbled his ear and whispered, "****_Now, shugah, the big finally"_**_ Goodness Gracious.. his chere was going to be deat' of him someday… _**Remy actually had to concentrate not to throw her against the wall and pound into her like there was no tomorrow. As soon as Rogue slowly and seductively got off the bathroom counter and started to trace his abs and then moved to unbuckle his belt. **

**_"Yah readah big boy"_**** Rogue said seductively and unbuttoned and unzipped ever so slowly and reached into his pants to start to pump the growing bulge in his boxers.**

**"Anna.. yes.. chere.." Remy encouraged her as she was usually not this forward.. **_Remind me to let her drink more often.. _

**Then Rogue got to her knees and pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees and she nearly groaned aloud as seeing his member. **

**_"GAWDD… Remah" _****Rogue moaned and started to kiss his member and lick it. All Remy could do was moan and grab a hand full of her hair and watch as his chere was pumping his member in and out of her mouth. **

**_"Uhh, Im sooo close chere"_**** With that said she went faster and harder until he came inside her mouth shooting and she swallowed giving him a very satisfying and seductive look. Remy a little dizzy pulled Rogue up and gave her a look that told her that he knew exactly what she just did. **

**_"Tha' was very naughty chere, and yu know it" _****Remyreprimanded her, badly**

**"****_Don't act lahke yu did naht enjoy yahself Remah Lebeau 'cause ah know for ah fact yah did" _****Rogue said as she dipped her foot in the dub to see the water temperature.**

**_"Non, chere I certainly enjoyed mahself very much, mon ange." _**** Remy cooed as he started nuzzle the back of her neck. **

**_"That's what ah thought" _****Rogue said as she undressed herself to get into the bath. Remy gave her a puzzled look.**

**_"Wat?" _****Rogue said, irritated. **

**_"I didn' t'ink yu needed to sober up since ya jus' sobered up from moi_****" Remy said very amused as she got into the tub with a sour look.**

**_ "Wat, just cause ah absorbed yah, don't mean ah don't want to take a bath, swamp rat" _****Rogue said **

**_"Well than I guess yu non need any more of Remy's help than" _****Remy said as he started to walk away.**

**_"Noooo, c'mon hun, theres room for yah in here" _****Rogue beckoned for her lover to come over and join her in the bath fast as she said that he was undressed and was in the bath with her. He went behind her and Rogue got comfortable in between his legs.**

**_"mmm" _****Rogue murmured as Remy started to message her shoulders.**

**_"Ah love yah Swamp Rat" _****Rogue sighed**

**_"I love ya too, mon river rat" _****Remysaid as his hands began to rub her down south.**

**"nuh uhh" Rogue moaned**

**"Now mon cher, I am gonna show ya how much" Remy murmured. Remy began to message her breasts with his free hand. Rogue was not experienced at all but when she alcohol in her system but now that she absorbed Remy she was no longer drunk and was now fully aware of what was happening and started to get nervous and excited of all of the many stimulations he was giving her. **

**_"Remah_****" Rogue moaned**

**"****_Just relax chere, and like yah said _****enjoy the show 'cause the big finale is comin." Remy said chuckling because his empathy was reading her and not liking her nervousness AT ALL. **

**He got right down to it and started to rub her clit as he lunched two digits into her. As the stimulations her was giving Rogue down south and now he was rubbing her left breast, hard, Rogue literally squealed and moaned arching her back into his abdomen and her chest outwards. Remy could feel and see her getting close. He got close to her ear and whispered, "****_Say my name and cum, mon chere" _****then he bit on her ear and added another digit which was undoing. **

**"****_Uhhhhhh, REMMMAAAHHHHHH" _****Rogue screamed aloud as she could no longer hold anything in anymore. **

**There was a long silence between the two as Rogue rode her high down and Remy started to casually message her shoulders again. **

**"****_Ah love yah_****" Rogue smiled as she turned around and kissed her Cajun. **

**"****_Je t'aime cher" _****Remy said as he pulled the plug and carried her to bed. **

**00-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Kurts flipping through the tv channels and realizing that there isn't anything on. Looks at Kitty and smiles,**

**_ "So, how vas your nap?" Kurt says as he goes over to lay next to her on the bed. _**

**_"It was like ok but like" but Kitty was cut off by Kurt's phone_**

**Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

** Da-doo-doo-doo**

**Just dance. Spin that record babe.**

**Da-doo-doo-doo**

**He mouths "sorry" and answers it and then gets off the bed and leaves the room telling Kitty one minute. After a while of talking Kurt walks back in. As he tries to get back on the bed but ****_Kitty sits up and turns to Kurt "I'm gonna take a shower 'kay." _****She tells him as she gets up and leaves for the bathroom. She turns on the water and steps in the shower. She sighs and leans up against the wall letting the water run down her body. She stands up and grabs the shampoo and as she does, BAMF. She screams and drops the shampoo. **

**_"Kurt you scared me!" "Sorry it vas meant to be cute_****." Kurt responds as Kitty is trying to fan away the scent.****_ "Ya the scent doesn't help much either." _****Kitty tells him jokingly****_. "Ya i kinda vish i didn't have that, heheh." _****He tells her. She moves close to him and presses her body against his. He wraps his arms around her waist. Kitty looks up at him wrapping her arms around his neck and twirling her fingers around in his hair. He leans in and kisses her. She enjoys the feeling of his sharp teeth on her lips. She slides her hand down to Kurt's chest and runs her hand through his wet fur. His fur was shedding on her hand. They hear Kurt's ringtone go off.**

**Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo**

**Kurt pulls his lips off of Kitty's****_. "It's probably nothing just ignore it." _****Kitty tells him trailing her hand down his chest.**

**Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.**

**_"Ya," _****he responds his attention still on the ringtone echoing in the suite until it ends. And then his attention was back on her.**

**_"Do you know who it could be?" Kitty asks him while her body language gets alittle more lusty._**

**_ "Huh, oh uh no." _****He answers her returning the body language pinning her against the wall and nipping at her neck. His phones text message tone goes off a few times in a row. Kitty backs off him for a sec.****_ "I'll go check it." _****She tells him stepping out of the shower.****_ "No you don't have to." Kurt tells her. "Nah its fine I'll check and be like right back." _****She says grabbing a towel****_. "No, ve can just check it later." He tells her grabbing her wrist. _**

**_"What the hell Kurt." _****She yells at him phasing her wrist out of his hand.**

**"****_vhat are you doing?"_**** Kurt said as Kitty started to get her towel on and grab her clothes. He tried to grab her hand and she yanked it away.**

**_"You are not like touching me until you tell me who is calling you?!"_**** Kitty hiccupped as she started to tear up. **

**_"Its nobody yu need to vorry 'bout mein libeling_****" Kurt tried to soothe her but she would have none of that.**

**_"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME KURT! YOU. MAY. NOT. TOUCH. ME. UNTIL. YOU . . .LIKE SO. MUCH!_**** Kitty screamed at kurt while throwing on a robe. **

**_"Kätzchen.. I cannot tell you just vho is contacting me … not yet" _****Kurt tries to tell Kitty **

**"****_Is it like a surprise?!"_**** Kitty said half hoping he would say yes but his face already had her answer and it wasn't what she wanted. **

**"****_Nein" Kurt answered in his native tongue. _**

**_"Are… you… cheating on me?" Kitty asked almost afraid to say it._**

**_"Nein nein nein! I love you KITTY! I would NEVER cheat on you! EVER!" Kurt tried to reason but she was already getting dressed and half listening and half holding back tears. _**

**_"Kitty.." He tried to hold but she pushed him off. _**

**_"I am not crazy, if you're not like surprising me with a whole bunch of sex and dinner or flowers or gifts then you are CHEATING ON ME KURT WAGNER" She cried out. _**

**_"I can't believe yu would be so naïve as to think I am cheating on yu!?" _****Kurt screamed at Kitty**

**_"Me!? Naive?! ARE YOU SERIOUS KURT! I IWSH I NEVER WOULD HAVE GONE ON THIS DUMB TRIP WITH YOU! _****Kitty screamed as she ran out of their cabin with tears streaming****_._**

**_Kätzchen! Warten! _****Kurt yelled at her as he ran towards her through the hall but then teleported as he heard a scream from the lower deck that was kitty's.**

**_000-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_"What do you want with me!?" _****Storm asked in a hoarse voice as she pulled on the chains attached to her wrists located above her head that were bolted to the wall. Her legs were shackled to the wall as well but they were looser but hurt in the awkward position they were in****_. _****She also had blind fold on over her eyes that were thin enough to see light changes but thick enough to not make out distinctive shadows or figures. Storm decided to see if pleading would help her cause at all.**

**_"Please don't.. don't hurt me" _**

**_"That remains to be seen." _****An eery voice was said as she heard heels waver over to the other side of the room and shut and lock the door.**

**_"HELP ME!" _****Storm screamed as she tried to break off the shackles. **

**Just as she was about to yell one more time the same heeled eerie voiced women walked back in with another figure breathing very heavily. **

**_"Well aren't we full of energy, Ororo"_**** Said the other voice. **_I know that voice.. it can't be.. oh no!_

**As if recognitions were shown throughout her facial features the eerie voice spoke up.**

**"****_Ahh, you remember me.. Well than, and then there is no real reason for this." _****The stranger reached over and punched Storm in the face and took off the blind fold. **

**"****_Sabretooth_****" Storm said with blood dripping from her nose and her face red with anger. **


	6. One Simple Task

**Disclaimer: I claim no credit for any of the x-men comics or any of the x-men comic book characters.**

**Rogue: "****_That was one cliffhanger ya dropped on us, shugah!"_**

**Gambit: "****_I know, mon heart ached for stormy"_**

**XRogue-Author-"****_I know and that's why I am writing a new chapter so close to the last chapter"_**

**Kitty-"****_YAY, 'cause like I totally don't like Kurt and me fighting_**

**FYI- I just wanted to tell y'all that I edited and changed some things with the other chapters, minor things, but if you want to look that over again you may. This chapter is in two different fonts because my laptop was being very not happy with me due to the fact that I wasn't home this past week. I swear my laptops is like my pet that gets mad at me when I leave.**

**Enjoy The Chapter...**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**"****_Kätzchen_****_!"_****Kurt yells as he tries to find Kitty and bamfing all the across the pools, game rooms, and halls. Kurt thinking something is seriously wrong with Kitty bamfs into Rogue and Gambit's room unannounced. **

**_"_****_KURT!"_****Rogue screams as she hides behind Gambit. **

**"****_Sorry meine schwester!"_**** Kurt apologizes and blushes as he bamfs outside his sister's cabin. **

"**_OH MAH GAWD! Ah cannot believe he just did that." _****Rogue says putting on her shirt again, clearly annoyed, with either being marched in unannounced by her brother or being interrupted from her activities with Gambit, or both. **

**"****_It's okay mon chere, we will continue this later, I promise" _****Gambit promises Rogue will a kiss. Rogue goes over to the door to open it and pauses to look at Gambit with a hand on her hip and asks, **

**"****_Yah gonna put on a shirt Rems or nawt?" _**** While ogling his masterpiece he calls a body. **

**_"_****_I mean yah why not leave it off, you are enjoying this amazing piece of Cajun it seems, mon chere?"_**

**_"_****_As if Swamp Rat!" _****Rogue sarcastically bites back and opens the door and looks at the nervous reck she calls a brother.**

**"****_What got yah panties in a wod?" _****Rogue muses.**

**"****_Have you seen Kätzchen_****_ lately?" _****Kurt asks while passing back in the forth on the doorway and fidgeting to Rogue's cabin. **

**"****_Stahp walking back and forth like something crawled in your boot and get in here and tells us what's wrong." _****Rogue says to her brother and motions inside the door to her cabin. Rogue sits at the edge of the bed and Kurt takes the lounge chair from the sitting area and pulls it closer to bed where the couple is ready to listen to him.**

**"****_Well me and Kätzchen_****_ got into a fight because someone kept calling me and she kept on insisting on to look at my phone and then I accidently yanked the phone out of her hand and she ran off." _****Kurt explains which gets a look of sympathy from Rogue and a laugh from Gambit which results in an elbow to the abdomen for him.**

**"****_Don't mahnd him shugah, he just a little inexperienced with treating women like women and not like sex objects." _****Rogue tells Kurt and gets a nod from Gambit from behind Rogue on the bed. **

**"****_Why is Remy acting like you just put a spell on him, schwester?" _****Kurt asks with a dumbfounded look on his face.**

**_"_****_Well when you are as blessed as I am to have your sister as mah women, you just can't seem to argue with her." _****Gambit explains to Kurt which then Rogue looks like she is about murder her boyfriend****_. _**

**_"_****_Right, so she is going to keep her body to herself you means if you don't behave?" _****Kurt asks. Rogue laughs and Gambit holds in a chuckle and winks at Kurt. **

**"****_Tricky and beautiful women meine schwester is." _****Kurt muses and Rogue blushes. Gambit sneaks his arms around Rogue's waist and kisses her and cheek.**

**"****_That she mon ami, that she is" _**

**_"_****_Well my advice to you Kurt is to tell her who you were calling and who texting was or whatever you and be honest. Unless it's a surprise then tell her she ruined the surprise and show her and that might make her feel bad for the rest of the trip." _****Rogue explains while the other two men look at her strangely. **

**"****_Well I can't tell her because I don't usually talk to people about that kind of stuff." _****Kurt confesses which gets him a look from Rogue. **

**"****_Who was callin yah, Kurt?" _****Rogue asks**

**"****_If he doesn't wanna tell us its fine mon chere." _****Gambit tries to calm Rogue down because this will end up in a fight about family. **

**"****_NO it ain't Rems, Kurt who are yah callin or who was callin yah?" _****Rogue pushes**

**"****_You can't mad meine schwester" _****Kurt explains which throws Rogue into a temper.**

**"****_Is it mama, Kurt?" _****Rogue asks shrugging her shoulders. Kurts face said it all. **

**"****_Not exactly." _****Kurt tries to explain. **

**"****_NO, yah said yah wouldn't contact those people who dare say they are our family.. yah promise!" _****Rogue stood up and walked to the window which shows the sun setting. **

**"****_Irene called me and told me she wanted to talk to me and we talked for a bit." _****Kurt tried to talk to Rogue calmly , to no avail.**

**"****_What'd yah talk about?" _****Rogue asks disgusted. **

**_"_****_I cannot tell you, meine schwester, but you can now know my decision of not telling Kitty, right?" _****Kurt tries to explain to Rogue but knows that won't get anywhere. He lost her the second she mentioned family. **

**"****_Please tell Kitty I am in our cabin and will keep our dinner reservations tonight, danke." _****Kurt nodded to Gambit and bamfed out. As soon as Nightcrawler left Gambit rushed to Rogues side and held her in an embrace.**

**"****_It's okay mon chere. I know 'tis is really hard but you got to trust Kurt and you don't forget that they not your family anymore, we are, the x-men, I am." _****Gambit soothed her and she leaned into his embrace.**

**00000000000000000000**

**"****_WHAT DO YOU LIKE WANT WITH ME?" _****Kitty screams and tries to phase through the restraints that are connected to the table she is laying on. **

**"****_Shhh, everything will go as planned and you won't have to worry about this pathetic life of yours any longer, my dear." _****Mystique tried calmed her down a bit.**

**"****_WHAT?! Please like don't hurt me! I haven't done anything wrong in my life. Well maybe cheated couple time on tests but like in my defense they were really hard." _****Kitty tried to muzzle out of her restraints again and was surprised by shocks going up and down her arms and legs. Kitty whimpers.**

**"****_Now now little one, everything will go as planned and you will have a higher purpose in life than that's better than with those x-men." _****Mystique reasoned****_._**

**_"_****_I AM GOING TO LIKE KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUTTA THESE THINGS!" _****Kitty screamed, seeing if anybody could hear her.**

**_"_****_You may certainly try but I doubt Kurt will ever forgive." _****Mystique transforms into her original form that Kitty knows her as.**

**_"_****_Oh my God!" _****Which was the only thing Kitty could muster up and say.**

**"****_yes, know that you know who you are dealing with you may not struggle or fight and do what I say" _****Mystique states as she holds a gun to Kitty's head.**

**"****_What do you like want?_**** Kitty asks Mystique as she trembles involuntarily.**

**"****_Well now that the Kitty's claws are retracted, you will break up with Kurt." _****Mystique smiles and chuckles a bit at Kitty's expression. **

**_"_****_WHAT? No no no no no no…. no"_****Kitty was dumbfounded and didn't know what to do or say until an unintentional tear falls from her eye. **

**"****_Well I will let you think over how you will do this" _****Mystique states as she walks away smiling at her accompolsihment.**

**"****_I love you Kurt, and I am as sorrier as well" Kitty whispers to herself while she weeps silently in a dark room._**

**000000000000000000**

**"****_Well elf, there's only a hand full of women that don't get bothered and mad by something like that." _****Logan states as he orders another beer and one for the elf.**

**_"_****_I just don't know vat to do anymore with her" _****Kurt states looking into his beer.**

**"****_What do ya mean, you have to elaborate on that bub or its mean jack to me" _****Logan says while chucking his beer down in one gulp. **

**"****_She has been very different lately and I thought it vas just stress like meine schwester but I guess not because she has gotten way more possessive over the last few months and even more so now." _****Kurt admits. **

**"****_Well if you're going to mope this is the best place to do in." _****Logan states while ordering another round of beers for them.**

**_"_****_In a bar?" Kurt asks _**

**_"_****_Nah bub, with your best bud and a beer by your side." _****Logan playfully hits Kurt's shoulder and they talk some more. They talk and laugh some more about old times and order yet another round of drinks for a long night ahead of them. **

**_"_****_Looks like y'all are having fun?" _****Rogue asks as she and Gambit order they're drinks.**

**"****_You like beautiful meine schwester!"_**** Kurt cooes over his sister and pulls her in for a hug and apologizes for his earlier behavior. **

**"****_Yah don't have to shugah, ah was wrong too. Anytime anybody mentions our family mah mind just goes berserk like a man on the crack." _****Rogue explains and hugs him back. Gambit comes up behind her and gives her her drink. **

**"****_Thanks shugah!" _****Rogue winks and kisses Gambit on his cheek.**

**"****_You boys don't have too much fun with moi now" _****Gambit tells Kurt and Logan.**

**"****_I always have without ya Gumbo" _****Logan says and gets a look from Rogue.**

**"****_I might not be here for long anyvays, I am going to look for Kitty again and see if I can make it right." _****Kurt explains then he drinks his beer in one gulp and bamfs out.**

**"****_I 'tink 'tere should be a law for no drinkin' and bamfin'." _****Gambit jokes and Rogues laughs and gives Logan the eye again.**

**"****_Well you love birds have fun, I'm going to find some fun on this trip before it goes south." _****Logan states as he stands up. **

**_"_****_Ohh don't git your panties in a wad wolvie!" _****Rogue teases him which results form a growl from Logan. As Logan leaves and the waitress shows Rogue and Gambit to they're seats Gambit whispers,**

**"****_I can 'tink of a couple more places that are down south are real fun." _****Rogue blushes and playfully hits him in the arm.**

**"****_Not now shugah, maybe later after we eat."_**

**_"_****_Well we wouldn't wantcha on an empty stomach would be" _****Gambit jokes.**

**"****_Nope, because that might be bad for your health Cajun." _****Rogue jokes back.**

**The couple starts to laugh and flirt with each other unknown to them that there are men staring at them and have been watching them a night with mixture of entertainment and disgust on they're faces. **

**0000000000000000000**

**_"_****_The more you punch and torture me the more I will refuse to tell you anything you need to know or want." _****Storm growled with the last bit of energy she has left.**

**"****_Ohh, it looks like we have a fighter, well let's see if we can't fix that."_**** Sabretooth chuckled dementedly and walks to the dark side of the room. Storm unable to see her kidnappers, catches her breathe and lets her mouth escape a small prayer. **

**"****_Your precious X-men will never help you my dear and let's see where were we." _****Sabretooth smiled and took a whip and whipped her on ankles so she has to rely on her wrists which are bloody due from failed escaped attempts. **

**_"_****_Now let me ask one time, WHERE ARE THE KEYS TO THE X-MANSION XAVIER GAVE YOU?" _****Sabretooth growled letting his teeth show.**

**"****_Why would you want that?" _****Storm asks realizing she needs to make asks questions to make time.**

**"****_You will not be the one asking the questions here my dear, we are now me and my comrade will ask you one more time or we will be forced to throw you off this boat." _****Asked the eery voiced women walking back into the room****_. _****_When did she get in here? - thinks Storm_**

**_"_****_Bite me" _****Storm spits in the women's direction.**

**"****_Fine, Victor please give her the vial and tell me when you are done. I have a dinner to get to and you know how much Raven hates me being late." Sabretooth nods and _****the masked eery voiced women walks out of the room and slams the door. **

**"****_Well you heard the women, since you won't be anything but fish food for much longer" _****Sabretooth chuckles and picks a vial and syringe. **

**"****_Wait.. What is that?" _****Storm asks while her heart rate sky rockets.**

**_"_****_It's what is going to keep you unconscious so the fish can still have live bait but you won't be thrashing around to give them a fight. If you must know you only had to give us a simple answer." _****Sabretooth sees the fear in Storm's eyes and smiles and brings the syringe close to her arm.**

**"****_WAIT" _****Storm screams hoarsely.**

**"****Yes, get on with it last prayer or did you want a meal?" Sabretooth looks at her rather irate. **

**_"_****_It's in my cabin, 15, in my small blue bag under the desk near the window" _****Storm averts her eye contact while she admits her defeat. **

**"****Well well well that wasn't so hard now was it?" Sabretooth grins and looks at Storm and laughs and pushes the syringe into her arm anyway. Storm whimpers and quickly falls unconscious. Sabretooth laughs again and leaves the room to another room that overlooks the room where Storm is.**

**_"_****_Told you it would work, any x-men will stand and fight to honor they're dear professor but as soon as death is in the question they fall like leaves. It such a pity though that _****she wastes such talent on the likes of that pacifist Xavier." The eerie voiced woman laughs and tells Sabretooth to retrieve the keys from Storm's cabin and trash her cabin. Sabretooth growls as being treated like a lap dog. **

**"****_You dare defy me, you little pest" _****The women yells and pushes a button which results in Sabretooth falling on the ground and biting his lip to the point of bruising and bleeding to suppress his submission to the women. Sabretooth gets up with a limp and smashes the door. **

**"****_Why don't you do it old dame." _****Sabretooth growls and grabs the womens neck and pins her to the wall making her drop the control panel button to Sabretooth's collar. A shot was fired from the broken door. **

**"****_If you value your worthless piece of crap you call a life then you WILL let her go!" _****Mystique yells.**

**Sabretooth grins and growls and squeezes tighter on the women's neck. Mystique picks up her guns again and shoots him multiple which results him dropping to the floor unconscious. **

**_"_****_Are you okay?" _****Mystique asked as the other women inspected her neck in the mirror and waved her off with a smile. **

**"****_What were in those bullets, my libeling?" _****The women asked hoarsely.**

**_"_****_A women as most beautiful as you should not worry about such things, come my love, we have a dinner to get to" Mystique smiled and wrapped her arms around the women's waste._**

**_"_****_So let's hope, it's a lovely dinner and not a family reunion, Raven." _****The women smiled and leaned into Mystique's embrace. ****Mystique stopped in her tracks and gave a worrisome look at her lover. **

**"****_Please tell me, we don't run into Rogue and Kurt tonight?" _****Mystique asks angrily trying to get they're suit open. **

**_"_****_Don't worry everything will go as planned but just a bit rushed but according to plan none of the less." _****The women smiled and went into the bathroom to get ready for their dinner.**

**_"_****_Mysterious and sexy as ever Irene"_****Mystique muses and smiles evilly in the mirror adjusting her hair. **


	7. If Only I Had A Choice

**Disclaimer: Marvels owns it all and I own nothing but these words..**

**Rogue-** **_"_****_We need tah get off this cruise!"_**

**Kitty-** **_"_****_I agree this trip is like totally not fun." _**

**XKitty Author**- **_"HEY, its wasn't my idea to start this story, Im just the beta.." _**

**XRogue- Author-** **_"_****_Woah woah woah.. This plot ain't just mindless smut anymore it actually has a PLOT. Don't worry I'm not going to torture y'all anymore well unless the readers start bein' vocal."_**

**Logan-** **_"_****_Would y'all just review.. It would mean the lady who is writin' this story ain't gonna keep torturin' us and then I will have to then proceed to rescue them instead of enjoying this fine Cuban cigar and plus she can finally to shut her trap!"_**

**Enjoy... PROFITEZ **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**After continually looking for Kitty for about 2 hours more Kurt decided it was just futile to keep looking for someone as stubborn as his Kitty. He returned to his cabin and proceeded to get ready for their planned dinner, even if she wasn't going to be there. Kurt walked out of the shower and wiped the foggy mirror and sighed,. **

**_"_****_I do not know what is going to come out of this trip. At first I thought it vas going to bring relaxation and comfort to bring back strength in this relationship. Lord, it's me, Kurt, I don't know vhat your plan is but I want you to give me the strength that is waning from me. You have a plan that I vill trust your judgment. Amen."_** **He said ever so slowly, each word breaking his heart. Sure, they had had their share of fights but she had never left and then ignored or hid from him. A silent tear passed his eye and he wiped it and progressed to get dressed. **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Kitty had been sobbing her eyes out like she had never been before. She thought to herself that she has not cried like this since her parents started looking at schools to send her off to schools for her "special gifts". That's when she met Kurt and Piotr, they were the nicest to her and now…. **

**_"_****_Why the long face, sweets"_** **Sabretooth teases with a huge grin on his face as Kitty started to cry again. She refused to stoop down to his level and spits in his face to show her defiance and to show she cannot be broken that easy. **

**SLAP **

**With one single motion too quick for her to comprehend or react she was whacked hard across the face. With an evil laugh erupting from his face as he goes to hits her one more time but his arm is twisted in a distorted way. A growl erupting from deep in his throat. **

**_"_****_That will be quite enough Victor."_** **Mystique defiantly twisted his arm again and then pushing him towards the door. With a bit of resistance he sees Destiny beside the door holding it open. He takes this chance to show them he will not be played like some lap dog, even if he swore to help them due** **to some debt decades ago. He shoves Destiny to the ground** **with little struggle and leaves the room by slamming the door with Mystique's screaming behind the door.**

**_"_****_I'm fine, liebling."_** **Destiny slowly stands up and feeling at the remnants of her ripped dress. Mystique nods hesitantly, even though Destiny can't see it.**

**_ "_****_Handle the girl, I will freshen up, make it quick Raven_**." **Destiny tells Mystique and then leaves the room.**

**_"_****_I'm going to make this quick and I'll tell you what will happen."_** **Mystique informs Kitty and waits for recognition. Kitty nods. **

**_"_****_First, I'm going to release you and you're not going to struggle or attempt to attack me."_** **Mystique waits again. Kitty nods once again. **

**_"_****_Then you are going to get yourself dolled up and go to dinner with Kurt."_** **Mystique waits yet again. Kitty gasps, swallowing a complaint and holding back tears, and nods.**

**_"_****_Now lastly, you are going to tell him it is simple not working and then you are going to break up with him—"_** **Which did it to Kitty and started sobbing again.**

**_"_****_Oh, stop it, it's not like you loved him."_** **Mystique tells Kitty in a practically cruel way. Mystique releases her of her shackles and then Kitty falls to the floor crying with the adding on physical pain and her emotional heartbreak.**

**_"_****_See you at dinner, I'll be watching."_** **Mystique informs Kitty and leaves the room.**

"**_Before you say _**_ANYTHING__** you listen to me! I will not be disrespected in front of ANYBODY especially in front of one of those x-geeks. Second, If you EVER touch or even look at Irene the wrong way again I will make sure that every enemy you have ever made in your miserable life knows exactly where you are and know ALL your weaknesses for that matter. GOT IT?!"**_ **Mystique screamed and didn't even wait for an answer and walked hastily to her cabin. Leaving a very slobbering and growling mad Sabretooth behind. He walks back into the room where Kitty is still in.**

**Mystique walks into her and Irene's cabin and slams the door so forcefully that the hinges creak from the impact. **

**_"_****_Are you alright meine liebling?"_** **Destiny asks nonchalantly. Mystique looks at her and throws herself on the bed grumbling something inaudible into the pillow. **

**_"_****_I don't believe I heard that darling."_** **Destiny said with a chuckle which in turn got her a look from Mystique. **

**_"_****_Did he hurt you, Irene?"_** **Mystique asked with real concern showing through her facial features.**

**_"_****_If he had really hurt me he would be dead, by you or me, I don't know but I AM not hurt now stop frettin' your pretty little head and get ready for dinner. I believe we will some nice entertainment."_** **Destiny mused and she rose from her seat next to the bed and got onto the bed beside Mystique and started to rub her shoulders to get her to relax. **

**_"_****_Hmmm"_** **Mystique hummed in appreciation and looked up at her lover. **

**_"_****_Why don't we skip dinner and go right for dessert."_** **Mystique said as she pulled Destiny onto her lap.**

**_"_****_Now now Raven, we must go to dinner and see to make sure events play out to uphold the future we have desperately been planning for."_** **Destiny chided Mystique. Destiny then tried to get out of Mystique's lap but to no avail as the hands holding her down became tighter. Before Destiny could resist her mouth was forced onto Mystique's. A small whimper escaped her lips as they came out for air. **

**_"_****_Now let's go to dinner shall we, Irene."_** **Mystique said with a smile and lifted Destiny off her lap and onto the bed. **

**_"_****_Tease"_** **Destiny mumbled as she fixed her dress and hair. **

**_"_****_Ready"_** **Mystique said with a laugh at Destiny's comment. She transformed quickly into a beautiful red dress with strip right in the middle to reveal her body, now tan, toned, fit and ready**.

**_"_****_Let's go meine liebling and remember to keep your temper and desires in check tonight."_** **Destiny said mysteriously while hooking arms with Mystique.** 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_"_****_This is why ah hate shoppin' Rems."_** **Rogue threw another dress at Remy and sat on the little bench in the dressing room. **

**_"_****_Yah can't just give up now, you have only tried only quatre dresses and ah have loved every of 'em."_** **Remy tries to comfort Rogue but only gets a sigh from her. **

**_"_****_That's 'cause you're a guy like as the male gender and y'all know jack shit about what makes a girl feel confident. Besides Swamp Rat, the only thing yah know how to do is get things off of me not on."_** **Rogue snapped.**

**_ "_****_Chere-"_** **But he was interrupted again with Rogue once again attacking him**.

**_"_****_Besides Cajun why do ah even need a new dress, I just wore a new one, that you bought me before this cruise, last night."_** **Rogue snapped again and she got really silent waiting for him to answer him. While she sits waiting for him to answer, she hears a click from the door. She looks up at the door noticing it was now unlocked.**

**_"Remah, what the hell are yah doin'."_** **She yells at him.**

"**_Yah seemed upset so I thought I'd comfort ma chere_**." **He responds as he walks in, closes, and relocks the door. **

**_"Remy Ah am hardly even wearing anything!"_** She tells him as he walks closer to her and leans in and kisses her while grabbing her bare sides.

******_"But I like you that way mon chere."_** **He leans in again while wearing a smirk but this time staying there for longer. Rogue wraps her legs around him wanting more of him. He slowly slides his hands down her back and stopping them on her butt helping to hold her up.**

******_" Vous êtes la plus belle femme du monde_**." **He whispers to her squeezing his hand tighter on. He continues to kiss her feeling her body press up against him needing him until he puts her back down on the bench. **

**_"_****_Oh god…"_** **Rogue mused as she got her bearings together.**

"**_Well I'm going to leave this fine dressin' room and wait patiently for about cinq minutes more then I will leave 'cause you are the most amazing thing on this planet and you look good in anything."_** **Remy tells her and kisses her quickly on her lips and as quickly as he got in he was out. **

**_"_****_Rems?"_** **Rogue peaks her head out and cracks the door and sees Remy looking at her with a big smile on his face.**

"**_Yes ma chere"_**

**_"_****_Ah love ya"_** **Rogue said blushing slightly.**

**_"_****_Love ya too mon chere."_** **Remy said blowing her an air kiss**. 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_"_****_You can't do this"_** **Kitty said as she saw Sabretooth enter the room she was trying to leave.**

**_ "_****_Leaving without saying a proper goodbye are we my dear."_** **Sabretooth said as he grinned and smacked her face once more.**

**_"_****_Oh, I'm like so sorry, I didn't like realize I didn't say goodbye to you. C'mere"_** **Kitty said with a smile on her face. **

**_"_****_That's more like it" _****Sabretooth said as he walked up to Kitty. Just as he was about to smack her again she phased through him while running out of the room and rushing towards her cabin. Sabretooth only growled in response. Kitty phased right into her room and threw herself on the bed.**

**_"_****_That guy keeps like getting' freakier and freakier."_** **Kitty said to herself while noticing Kurt wasn't in their cabin. Then a look of panic crossed her face and she scrambled to find the time**.

_9:30pm _

**_"_****_Ok, our dinners in like 20 minutes_**" **Kitty said to nobody in particular and ran to the bathroom to get ready. **

_9:45pm_

**She looked at the time and phased through the door and walked hastily to make one of the biggest mistakes in her life in her mind. She saw Kurt dressed in the black and white suit she got him last Christmas.**

**_"_****_Kitteh, where have you been?"_** **Kurt said with worry all over his face. He lifted his hands to the bruise on her face that Sabretooth gave her.**

**_"_****_Kurt, we need to like talk."_** **Kitty pulled him to the dance floor as the Vienna waltz started to play over the speakers. **

"**_Where have you been?"_** **Kurt asked Kitty as they started bow and curtsy to each side of the room.**

"**_I was kidnapped by Sabretooth."_** **Kitty said as Kurt's eyebrows rose and his forehead wrinkled in worry mixed in with anger.** _Kitty thought to herself that she only half lied, Sabretooth did sort of like kidnapped her. _

**_"_****_VAS?"_** **Kurt asked beginning to get furious as they swayed front to back, front to back to the music.**

**_"_****_He didn't like hurt me a lot, only ruffed me up a bit but I think like we're not working out."_** **Kitty blurts out, yeah, just blurt it out and maybe it won't him like a lot more than dragging it out.**

**_"_****_I think you might have hit your head."_** **He tells her, slightly amused, as they start to waltz and turn around in accordance to the music. All while Kitty eyes start to swell with tears**.

"**_This is gonna be like harder than I thought."_** **Kitty mumbles to herself.**

**_"_****_I think we should just skip dinner and head in for the night, eh?"_****Kurt tells Kitty as they intertwine hands and lean to the right. **

**_"_****_YOU DON'T LIKE GET IT DO YOU!?"_** **Kitty screams and stops dancing.**

**_"_****_Keep your voice down and let's discuss this like adults and sit down." Kurt_****tells Kitty as he guides her to the table. **

**_"_****_Did Sabretooth ask why he kidnapped you or did he just want to ruin this trip and be annoying like usual?"_** **Kurt asked Kitty nonchalantly. Sabretooth had actually kidnapped and sabotaged many of the x-men and x-men missions over the year so it became a usual thing. **

**_"_****_Are you like kiddin' me KURT?"_** **Kitty raised her voice at him and the tears started to roll down her face. They hadn't even reached the table and she was screaming at him again because he was **_NOT_** getting it. **

**_"_****_Katherine, I vill not tolerate this sit _**_DOWN__** or I will leave you to your screaming.. alone"**_ **He stated nonchalantly and a slight edge in his voice. **

**_"_****_OK, I'm sorry. You seem like totally chill about this and it is not normal. It just isn't and it's like I am totally jumpy and wanting to rip Sabretooth's head clean off and your sitting there like it's just the norm and it's almost like.."_** **Kitty trailed off as the waiter came to them and she wiped her face and sat down across from Kurt. **

**_"_****_Would either enjoy our evening soup, its vegetable mixed with the best chicken? Wine perhaps?"_** **The waiter inquired when he saw the looks of they're faces. **

**_"_****_I'll take a glass of your red wine and Kitty will have vat-"_** **Kurt was interrupted as Kitty blurted out.**

**_"_****_Shirley Temple.. ooo! Make it dirty!"_** **She looked at the waiter and snapped her fingers.**

**_"_****_Ok, a glass of red for you sir and a Dirty Shirley for you, ma'am. Is that correct?" _**

**_"_****_Vhatever"_** **Kurt mumbled under his breathe and nodded and the waiter left.**

**_"_****_You vere saying something, meine liebling_****?" Kurt asked her and looked into her eyes**. _Was he EVER going to say that again to her if she went through with this? Meine liebling? Would he ever kiss her again? Look at her like he is right now? She thought. _

**_"_****_I think we need ttttime apart."_** **Kitty said in the most sincere voice she could muster up**.

**_"_****_VHAT?"_** **Kurts voiced cracked and his eye contact fell to the table.**

**_"_****_We are always like fighting and especially lately and I think we are both stressed and we need to break up."_** **Kitty stumbled to say. Her tears came back and her eyes watered again**.

**_"_****_Vhich one is it? Do you vant to break up vit' me or do you thin' ve need a break?"_** **Kurt asked Kitty, as the waiter came back to give them their drinks.**

**_"_****_Here you go, red for you and the dirty Shirley for you. Anything else? Start with an appetizer or go straight to the meal?"_** **The waiter asked.**

**_"_****_I don't think ve vill need any food. Just de the check for the drinks, thank you."_** **His gaze was back on Kitty and didn't flinch or severe the eye contact between them. **

**_"_****_Of course, sir."_** **The waiter set the check on the table and left. **

**_"_****_umm, bbbreak uppp."_** **Kitty hiccupped with sadness at the end of the sentence.**

**_"_****_Ok, Wenn dies ist deine Entscheidung, ich beachte es und ich liebe dich."_** **He leaned forward pushed her down gently and kissed her forehead. He took a sip of his wine and left money under the check, took one last look at her and bamfed away, not caring who saw.**

**_"_****_I love you"_** **Kitty said as she reached for her drink and started to drink her drink in silent tears.**

**_"_****_She actually did it."_** **Mystique said across the dining room at secluded table in the corner.**

**_"_****_I told you she would."_** **Destiny said as she sipped her white wine and Mystique sipped her red.**

**_"_****_Now, let's finish our meal before we see another episode of Jerry Springer_**." **Destiny said with an edge to her voice.**

**_"_****_I really don't want to know Irene, do I?"_** **Mystique said with her eyebrows raised**.

**_"_****_Just finish your meal, meine liebling and make sure you don't start to meddle in your other child's love life."_** **Destiny said as she took a bite of her lamb.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**_Two more rounds, bub."_** **Logan said to the bartender as he patted Kurt's back.**

**_"_****_Rough night?"_** **Logan asked as he saw Kurt's face.**

**_"_****_You could say that. This vas supposed to relaxing not stressful._** **"****Kurt said as he sat next to Logan on the next bar stool. Logan listened in on everything that had just occurred and Kurt began to get furious just by telling the story. **

**_"_****_Sabretooth? I knew I smelled that scum on this boat."_** **Logan growled as he asked the bartender for another round of**_ HARD_** whiskey. **

**_"_****_I just think he is just here to kick us vhile ve are down as you say, ja?" _****Kurt offered as he traded his wine for beer. **

**_"_****_I don't know anywhere he is, just screams trouble."_** **Logan growled again and downed his whiskey. **

**_"_****_Don't start anything just yet, besides ve only have 3 more days on the cruise. Let's make it last, ja?"_** **Kurt said as he patted Logan's shoulder and ordered another round.**

**_"_****_That might be your way of handling things elf but it sure the hell ain't mine. Tell Stripes and Gumbo what has happened and I'll talk to Kitty and Ororo."_** **Logan said as he was walking away lighting his Cuban. **

"**_Vait, Storm's here?"_** **Kurt asked as Logan stormed off.**

**_"_****_Vell the more the merrier."_** **Kurt dialed his sister's number and waited to for an answer and he drank his beer. **

_Ring ring ring ring_

_No answer. _

**_"_****_Vell I guess I'll call again in a few." _****Kurt said to nobody in particular as he finished his beer.**

So what will happen to Kitty and Kurt? Will the same fate be destined to Rogue and Remy? Will Logan drink more and then seek out Sabretooth? Oh where the heck is Storm? What do they have planned for her?

YOU WILL NOT KNOW UNLESS YAH REVIEW!

OHHH PRETTY PLEASE


End file.
